The Storks Are Coming
by AngelGemma
Summary: An attempt at Dramione in which (Like most fanfics I've read) Harry's grade are put into a class where they must take care of a baby in pairs to prepare themselves for teen pregnancy and for pregnancy later in life.
1. Life Lessons

**Okay so this is my first FanFiction and please review (Criticism is welcome just not to harsh). Have fun reading. (FYI it is set after the war and yes I know Lavender was mauled by Greyback in the movie but just ignore that and anyone else who's not supposed to be there but is).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character only the story line. **

* * *

**Chapter One- The Storks Are Coming**

Hermione walked backwards facing Harry and Ron as they went to their Advanced Transfiguration class.

"All I'm saying Ron is that you should study more and not expect to be able to copy off my essay's all the time." Hermione talked breathlessly, determined to win her argument with Ron.

"Hermi-" Harry warned to late as the girl in question backed into someone outside their classroom doorway.

"Watch it you filthy little Mudblood." A voice growled from behind Hermione as she spun around to face the blonde-haired Prince of Slytherin; Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it yourself Malfoy." Harry retaliated, his hand reaching for his wand.

Draco smirked at the Golden Trio, "I'm not the one who's consorting with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors Scar-Head."

Ron stepped forward, pushing an indignant Hermione behind him as he pulled out his wand at Draco, "Take that back Malfoy."

Draco turned his smirk to Ron, Blaise twirling his wand between his hands near the classroom door. "I don't think I will Weasel."

Ron stepped closer to Draco, Hermione unsuccessfully tugging at his sleeve to pull him back. "Ron stop it, he's not worth it." Hermione hissed in his ear, Harry nodding in agreement behind them.

Ron seemed to pause before he swished his wand yelling, "Furnunculus." Draco flew back against the opposite wall, smacking his head sharply on the stone, "Ronald!" shrieked Hermione, a hand covering her mouth in surprise.

"You'll pay for that Weasel." Draco slowly sat up as small lumps began to appear over his face, growing larger till they formed boils that covered every inch of flesh.

His cloak flicked to the side as Draco brandished his wand but before he could utter a word, a loud voice filled the corridor, "Expelliarmus." Suddenly Draco, Ron and Blaise's wands flew from their hands to land at the feet of a woman tipping to her elder years. Professor McGonagall frowned at her students, her hands clasped in front of her stomach holding her wand loosely.

"I will _not _have my students acting like fools on their first class of 'Life Lessons'." With that the Professor flicked her wand and the origami bird that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had charmed to fly caught on fire and floated to the ground.

McGonagall pointed her wand at Draco, the boils fading from his face before stalking into the classroom her students following her after the wand-less wizards collected their wands.

"Blimey she's scary." Ron whispered to Harry as he took his place next to him, leaving Hermione to sit beside Neville.

"Yes Miss Granger?" McGonagall turned to find the young witch waving her hand furiously through the air to catch the teacher's attention, "Excuse me Professor but I thought you said this class was 'Life Lessons'?" Hermione watched McGonagall intently as she wound her fingers around her wand in nervousness.

"An excellent question Miss Granger, one I'll answer shortly once you have all moved to your designated seats- ah Miss Lovegood. Miss Weasley. Please wait in the corner for a moment."

Harry and Ron turned to find Luna and Ginny had walked into the room only to stand where they had been told. "Designated seats Professor?" Parvati brought the class's attention back to the front of the classroom as McGonagall read off a list, "Lavender Brown next to Ronald Weasley. Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini. Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter. And Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy." Hermione frowned as her name was spoken and the students stood up and bustled around to their seats.

The bushy-haired witch turned to find Draco rocking on his chair, feet on his desk as Blaise moved off towards Ginny, talking avidly to her. '_Looks like I have to go to him the lazy Slytherin'_, Hermione slumped into her seat beside Draco, moving her chair as far from him as she could.

"Settle down class," McGonagall's voice echoed through the classroom, quietening the students who took their seats.

"Now you must all be wondering as to why two year sixes are in our year seven class and why we have changed from Advanced Transfiguration to 'Life Lessons'."

The Professor clasped her before her stomach and took a few steps forward to become level with Harry and Luna's desk, "As permitted by the Ministry of Magic we have been allowed to put a test upon our year seven students to prepare them for and ward them away from teen pregnancy."

Exclaimed gasps filled the air before the students began whispering among themselves, Lavender and Parvati shouting to each other across the room.

"What?" Draco dragged his feet from the desk, slamming them into the floor, "I did _not _sign up for this, and I demand to change classes." The blonde Slytherin stood up from his chair as everyone turned to watch him head for the door.

Hermione looked at him with disgust as their teacher murmured something and the door slammed shut before Draco's face. "Back to your seat Mr Malfoy before I decide that a month's worth of detention is befitted for you."

The Slytherin glared at McGonagall his hand gripping the door handle before he muttered angrily, returning to his seat.

"Now, if we may ignore the interruptions, a DNA sample has been collected from each pair already and after dinner tonight, girls you must take a potion which will make you fall pregnant."

With a flick of her wand booklets rose from the teacher's desk to land before each student, Hermione immediately scanning hers as Draco pushed his to the side, leaning on the desk. "Professor how will we have time to look after the baby after nine months of pregnancy?" Ginny paused in her conversation with Blaise to ask.

"Well that you asked, the pregnancy will be charmed to take place over three months instead of nine. Each week is equal to three weeks, each month- three months. You are still expected to go through labor-" Lavender looked up sharply, interrupting, "We have to go through labor?!" She exclaimed, her mouth agape in surprise.

"It will only take place over two-three hours against the usual period of time." McGonagall hushed the girl before continuing on, "You will be placed in 'apartments' if you will. Everyone will have a room of their own with an adjoining bathroom to their partner. Supplies for the children will be owled to your rooms at the appropriate times."

Draco murmured darkly and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "Pay attention Malfoy." The Slytherin glared at her, a smirk working its way over his face as he drawled, "Make me Granger." The brunette turned her intent stare to Draco and flicked her wand at him, the air rippling around Draco as a silencing charm was placed on him.

"I'll remove it once you behave," Hermione whispered to the furious blonde who returned her gaze, anger etched in his grey eyes.

Hermione turned back to the front of the classroom in time to hear Professor McGonagall explaining how after the baby was born each month would equal to three months and at the end of seven months, or when the babies would be twenty-one months, the toddler would fade away in the night and the test would be over.

"Every month an owl shall bring each pair a message to bring themselves and their child to the hospital bay for an examination." McGonagall turned her gaze upon them all one by one before continuing on.

"The apartments shall be located on the sixth floor and you are all required to go there after dinner where you will find the potions which _must _be taken at 10:30 on the minute. And here-" McGonagall started handing out slips of paper with words on each, "- Is the password along with the painting you must find to get to your apartments."

Hermione glanced at hers as beside her Draco scrunched his up and threw it across the room to land in the bin earning a stern look from McGonagall.

The small-print words on the yellowed paper read; _Phoenicem_, which Hermione assumed was the password, and below that were the words; _Sir Cadogan_, referring to the painting that guarded the entrance to her and Draco's apartment.

Just at that moment the bell rang and McGonagall's voice rang out, "Ladies don't forget to take your potion at exactly 10:30!" And with that the students filed out of the classroom, headed to their respected classes, in Hermione's case, potions with the Slytherins.


	2. Baby Bumps

**So here's Chapter Two :) Hope you like it and my Hermione/Draco conversation thingy isn't the best cause I'm not too good at writing talking scenes... But oh well :) Hopefully I get better :D **

* * *

**Chapter Two- Baby Bumps**

Hermione sat in-between Harry and Ron not really paying attention to their conversation, her mind fixated on the potion that waited for her in the apartment.

She glanced up as Ginny sat across from her at the Gryffindor table, stabbing a potato with her fork, nibbling at it delicately.

"Hey guys." Ginny mumbled through her food, Harry and Ron ignoring her as they talked about Quidditch.

"Hey Gin." Hermione replied, glancing at the Slytherin table to find Draco staring in apathy at his food. The youngest Weasley pushed her plate to the side and leaned on the table, watching Hermione.

"So 'Mione can you believe that in twenty-five minutes we're going to be pregnant?" Ginny's hair fell into her face and she brushed it back impatiently awaiting the older witches reply.

"Twenty minutes…" Came Hermione's mumbled reply as she watched Draco get up and leave the Great Hall, Pansy trailing after him.

"No need to get all technical." The red-head muttered pulling her plate back before her, attacking another potato with her fork. Hermione glanced down at her own food, her appetite gone.

"Eat up 'Mione." Ron's spoke from beside her, his voice muffled from the food he was cramming into his mouth. Harry glanced at his best friends, his hand laying across the table in Ginny's direction.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione whispered and Ron shrugged before turning back to Ginny, a look of confusion bright in his eyes before he swallowed his food and asked, "Hey Gin why were you and Loony Lovegood in our class anyway? You're not even in our grade."

His sister gazed piercingly at him, wiping a fleck of meat from her cheek that had sprayed from Ron's mouth. "Her name is Luna." She continued to glare at Ron till he bowed his head, mumbling an apology.

"Why _were_ you in our class?" Harry continued the conversation, his fingers gently brushing Ginny's hand without Ron noticing. Hermione picked up a piece of carrot and popped it into her mouth, listening to the girls reply.

"Well we were supposed to be in Charms but we both got letters telling us to go to your room for some 'Life Lessons' class. Said that we were responsible enough to participate in whatever was happening and something about there were more boys than girls in your class and the number had to be met." A red flush crept over her cheeks which only Hermione noticed as the younger witch intertwined her fingers with Harry's.

Hermione smiled briefly before glancing at the custom-made watch her father had given her for her birthday. She had put a spell on it to make it work within Hogwarts and the magic-strewn air. Harry noticed her staring at the watch and stood up, letting go of Ginny's hand.

"Come on guys, we should go find out apartments, we wouldn't want to be late." Harry waited till Ginny was level with him on the other side of the table before walking towards the door. Ron glanced up from his plate, a frown on his face, "But I'm still eating," He whined till Hermione sighed and grabbed his arm hauling him along as he stuffed food into his mouth from the plates they passed.

They four arrived at the sixth floor to find Neville wandering around looking lost, "You okay Neville?" Ginny piped up from beside Harry.

The lost Gryffindor turned to see them, a broad smile on his face, "Hey guys." Neville sauntered over, standing in front of them before the smile slowly fell from his face. "Is something wrong?" Hermione touched his arm gently, and Neville frown deepened as a red flush crept into his face.

"I um, I kinda lost that piece of paper that Professor McGonagall gave me and I forget where my apartment is and the password…" He twisted the edge of his shirt in his fingers as his house-mates momentarily laughed at his misfortune.

"That's okay Neville you can come with us for the time being till we find Parvati." Hermione quelled her laughter enough to begin searching the walls for a certain painting. A voice shouted challengingly off to her right, "Draw arms!"

The five Gryffindors turned to find the voice belonging to a small knight astride a short, stumpy, fat horse that grazed, not at all belittled by its master. "Sir Cadogan? That's your door?" Ron's mouth fell open as he glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the slip of paper in her hands.

"Sucks to be you…" Ron mumbled, searching his own pockets in vain for the paper their teacher had given them. Ginny giggled at the antics of the knight as he fought to keep his visor from falling into his vision, yelling challenges.

Hermione stepped forward and Sir Cadogan eyed her off, glancing at her attire, "Draw arms!" He called again and Hermione waited as he drew his sword only to have his arms buckle at its weight, sending it to pierce the ground.

"_Phoenicem_." Hermione leaned forward and whispered to the Knight who paused in trying to free his sword from ground to glare at her challengingly. The witch returned the glare and the painted figure folded his arms, "This isn't over missy."

The painting swung open to reveal a lounge room, not unlike Gryffindors Common room. Harry whistled in appreciation as he walked in, Ginny running around to goggle at everything, Ron collapsing into a chair as Neville absentmindedly stood in the middle of the room, trying to remember his password.

Hermione glanced around the room, seeing two doors on opposite sides of the room, one red and one green. '_They must lead to the bedrooms'_. She glanced straight ahead, at the wall opposite the entrance, _'And that's where the bathroom is'_. A look of resentment swept over her face, _'Joined bathroom'_.

Hermione's gaze fell upon a small, glass cup sitting on the coffee table. Ginny looked at it too before grabbing Harry's hand and leading him back to the doorway, "Well we better get going, Ron, Neville you guys comings? We might find Parvati."

And with that the two Weasley's, Harry and Neville left, the elder Weasley glaring at the hand that held his sisters hand.

Hermione sighed and turned around in a slow circle, stopping abruptly as the green door opened and Draco walked out, wearing black slacks and drying his hair with a bright green towel.

Draco paused as he saw Hermione before sneering, tossing his towel to the side and collapsing into one of the couches. The brunette witch watched the blond for a moment before picking up the potion and glancing at her watch.

The hands on her watch struck 10:30 and a voice echoed through the room, _'Ladies, please take the potion on the coffee table within the next minute.'_ Hermione listened to McGonagall's voice before looking down at the glistening red potion.

"Here goes." Her voice was a whisper and Draco closed his book for a moment to watch as she downed the potion.

Hermione smacked her lips, catching a drop of the potion with her tongue as it was about to fall from her lip. "That wasn't so ba-" Hermione was cut off as she pressed one hand to her stomach the other dropping the cup where it hit the edge of the coffee table, shattering over the carpet.

Draco watched with one eyebrow raised as the Gryffindor ran through her room and into the bathroom, bending over the toilet as she heaved what little she had in her stomach.

"Typical…" The Slytherin muttered with a snort, opening his book back up to continue reading.

Hermione came back out ten minutes later, her face pale with a tinge of green, her hair tied back lazily in a bun. Not looking where she was going Hermione sat down beside Draco who closed his book with a snap, standing up in disgust. "Watch it Mudblood, I don't want to have to burn my clothes."

Hermione glanced up at the condescending tone and frowned, "Shut up Malfoy, okay, you try throwing up when there's nothing in your stomach. See if you like it." With that Hermione stretched out on the couch, Draco sneering at her one last time before storming off to his room, "Whatever Granger."

A small smile played over Hermione's face as she sat back up, walking towards her room. A sharp pain pierced her foot and she cried out, hopping on her left foot back to the couch.

"Granger?" Malfoy looked round the corner of his door to find Hermione with her right foot on her left knee, blood pouring from her heel. "I'm fine Malfoy," The bushy-haired witch muttered as tugged at the shard of glass in her foot.

The glass came free and she dropped it to the floor before grabbing her wand in a shaky hand and healing her foot. Another wave of her wand and the broken cup floated into the air and landed in the bin, Draco watching silently before retreating to his room again.

Hermione gingerly walked to her bedroom, too tired to go for a shower, instead opting to mutter a quick _Scourgify _which cleaned her body. Her clothes fell in a pile to the ground as she changed into her red tank top with matching red shorts, decorated with lions that moved around.

The witch curled up on her four-poster bed, the blanket up to her chin as she fell asleep and her thoughts drifted to the baby she would be welcoming in three months, her arm wrapped protectively around her abdomen.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope you liked it, please review :) **


	3. Never Mess With A Weasley

**Aaaand drum roll please! Another chapter! :D Yay! I hope you like it and please review :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Never Mess With A Weasley**

Hermione woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom to find the door locked. She knocked rapidly on the wood, "Malfoy are you in there?"

A voice drawled back in reply, "No it's Merlin, of course it's me you stupid Mudblood." Hermione glared at the door, "Well hurry up, I'm going to throw up soon."

Draco smirked at the mirror where he was slicking his hair back, "You can wait." The door rattled in its frame as Hermione kicked it, "If you don't get out I'm going to throw up on your bed." To prove her point she made loud exaggerated foot steps towards Draco's room just as the bathroom door unlocked with a click.

Hermione grinned triumphantly and walked into the bathroom to see Draco retreating to his bedroom through the opposite door. The Gryffindor glanced at the toilet, not at all needing to throw up and stripped out of her clothes before turning on the shower to a medium heat.

* * *

The water dripped slowly as Hermione turned the shower off eleven minutes later and quickly got dressed in her school robes, leaving her tie loose around her throat.

The blond-haired Slytherin had already left for the Great Hall so Hermione grabbed her hair brush as she made her way to breakfast, combing her wild mane.

Harry glanced up from the newspaper he was reading as Hermione sat down beside him, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. Ron sat beside her, Lavender on his other side in a conversation with Parvati.

"How'd you sleep 'Mione?" Harry enquired turning back to his newspaper; reading about someone's lost Manticore. "Not too bad, but that potion was horrible and I was throwing up for ages after I took it." Hermione pouted at the memory, biting viciously into her toast.

Ron turned to her, a bit of egg dribbling down his chin, "I'm not surprised you were sick. I mean the babies probably poisoning you, being a Malfoy and all." The Weasley shrugged at his own knowledge as Hermione reached out and wiped the egg from his chin with a napkin.

"Oh if only we could blame it on the father…" The Golden Trio looked up as Ginny plonked down on the seat next to Harry, her face pale. "What's wrong Gin?" Harry rubbed his hand in small circles on the youngest Weasley's back till Ron glared at him. "I was up all night throwing up and I barely got any sleep at all!"

She banged her head onto the table drawing curious glances from a few people, "And not to mention Blaise did nothing except complain that he could hear me retching and couldn't sleep… What an arse." Her voice was muffled through her fiery-red hair.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to find Blaise who looked perfectly fine, a look that said he had slept well on his face. The witch turned back to find Ginny mumbling something about how she was going to curse Blaise next time she saw him.

Harry smirked, going back to his newspaper as Ron stuffed his face with more egg and an added strip of bacon. Beside the redhead Lavender and Parvati were having an exclaimed conversation about how they had to cut down on eating and get into shape to stay skinny during the pregnancy. The bushy-haired Gryffindor snorted and pulled her hair brush once more through her hair before reducing its size and putting it into her pocket.

Her toast lay cold on her plate and as she went to pick it up the bell rang for class and Ginny swept past, plucking the bread from her hand. "Hey!" Hermione frowned before grabbing another piece of toast and following Ron and Harry to their Herbology class.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron were back in their Transfiguration classroom for Life Lessons a week later along with their classmates. Professor McGonagall stood up the front of the room, explaining how the babies would be in their third week of development.

The chair beside Hermione rocked back and forth as Draco leaned towards the back wall, feet on his desk, "Malfoy pay attention." Hermione hissed at him and got a smirk in return, "No."

The witch pulled out her wand and aimed it at Draco's chair, making a downward motion with her hand. The chair's front legs slammed into the ground, squishing Draco as his legs where still on the desk. The Slytherin took his feet off the desk and tried to move his chair but found it would not budge.

He turned to Hermione who was grinning triumphantly as she turned her attention back to McGonagall. "Friggin' bushy-haired, little stuck up, know-it-all Mud-" Another wave of her wand and Draco was once again under the influence of a silencing charm.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny looked up from her homework to find the bushy-haired Gryffindor standing in the living room of her apartment. "How'd you get in here?" She pushed her homework to the side waiting for her reply.

"Uh, you told me your password Gin." Hermione laughed at the redhead, "Oh right…" Ginny mumbled, lost in thought as she tried to recall telling Hermione her password. "So what's your homework for?"

Ginny left her dazed thoughts, "Seriously? I'm living with _Blaise Zabini_, you're living with _Draco Malfoy_, we're both _pregnant_ and that's all you talk about?" Hermione blushed a little, leaning forward to look at Ginny's homework but the Weasley snatched it away.

"Oh no you don't, we are talking about other things besides homework." The homework in question was placed inside the cover of the nearest book as Ginny turned back to Hermione, pulling her onto the seat beside her.

"So…" The redhead inquired and was answered with a confused frown, "So what?"

"Oh my got Hermione for the smartest witch of our age I sometimes can't believe your stupidness…" Ginny admonished, tapping Hermione over the head lightly, "So how are you going living with Malfoy?"

"Oh that. He's a stubborn arse and thinks he's better than everyone." Hermione crossed her arms and huffed, earning a laugh from the younger witch. "Admit it you love it 'Mione." Ginny teased, obviously enjoying annoying her friend.

"I most certainly do _not _love it!" Hermione nearly yelled standing up just as a brown owl swooped into the room through a window she hadn't noticed before. The owl flew over to Ginny and dropped a parcel in her lap before leaving.

"It's from Professor McGonagall…" Ginny told Hermione as she read the label on the top, "Something for the babies." The girl eagerly began to tear the parcel open, "I better go Ginny, otherwise Malfoy might decide to throw our parcel into the fire." Hermione informed the gleeful Weasley before leaving the room and making her way to her own apartment.

"Stand and fight ruffian!" Sir Cadogan, having given up trying to retrieve his sword from the ground, balanced on the balls of his feet, fists raised.

"_Pheonicem_." Hermione told him sternly and unhappy at missing a fight, Sir Cadogan opened his painting to reveal the rooms beyond. A barn owl stood on the back of the couch, a parcel in its talons which Hermione took before the owl left.

She began to unwrap the parcel with less gusto than the fiery redhead had shown but with just as much excitement. "What's that?" A voice drawled from behind her and she turned slightly to find Draco leaning in the doorway to his room.

"Something for our baby." The Gryffindor replied, hearing Draco snort as she said 'our'.

"Oh get over it Malfoy, this is your kid just as much as mine!" Hermione stood up and waved her wand threateningly. Draco not to be dismissed retaliated, "Doesn't mean I want it." Fury filled Hermione at the blonde's words and beyond her better judgement she sent a stinging jinx at him.

"Protego!" Barely concealed rage was evident in Draco's voice as he summoned a shield with his wand, deflecting the jinx into the wall. "How dare you attack me you filthy Mudblood!" Draco practically spat the insult at her, making her anger rise another level.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled and Draco dodged the stream of light before whirling around and retaliating with, "Serpensortia." A large python shot out of the end of the Slytherin's wand, landing in a coiled heap at Hermione's feet. The snake reared up and Hermione turned her wand on it.

"Sectumsempra!" The snake's head was cut from its body which vanished and Hermione looked back to Draco as he fired another spell, "Incendio." The couch behind Hermione caught on fire as she ducked the spell, whipping around to murmur 'Agaumenti' dousing the flames in water.

The brunette turned back as Draco, a gleam of anger in his eyes spoke, "Incarcerous." And ropes flew from the tip of his wand to bind Hermione, sending her crashing to the floor, "That'll teach you, you stupid mudblo-" The blond was cut off as the door to their apartment burst open and Ginny ran in, talking rapid fire, not noticing the fight that had ensued.

"Hey 'Mione have you seen this… baby… stuff…"Her voice trailed off as she noticed the carnage, turning to Draco murderously, "Don't look at me like that Weaselette, she started it." Draco pointed a finger at the bound Hermione before realizing his mistake in showing the redhead what he'd done to her friend.

"'Mione?" Ginny rushed over the older witch, "Relashio," She aimed her wand at the ropes and they fell off Hermione as she stood up beside Ginny. "Seriously can't you two be left alone for five minutes without trying to kill each other?"

The redhead then whirled to Draco, a look of murder bright in her blue eyes, "And you! How dare you attack a pregnant woman! The simple nerve of you!" Ginny advanced towards Draco, making him take a step back as she pointed her wand at him, "If I ever so much as hear about you attacking Hermione again, I will find you and I will hex you so bad you won't be able to walk for a month!"

Draco seemingly gulped at the threat before Ginny whirled around to Hermione a happy smile on her face, "So 'Mione did you see the adorable baby clothes McGonagall sent us? They're soo cute." Eager to avoid Ginny's wrath at finding her parcel unwrapped and forgotten about Hermione nodded fervently, "Yeah sure, I mean they're totally cute." Fake enthusiasm found its way into the witch's voice and Ginny clapped her hands with joy.

"Awesome! Anyway I gotta go find Blaise to help me sort out the baby clothes," With a small wave Ginny turned and left, _'Oh god I feel sorry for Blaise…' _Hermione and Draco thought at the same time. Hermione twisted her wand in her hands nervously before picking up the parcel and storming into her room, the door left open, Draco watching her go with a raised eyebrow.

"Night to you too Granger," He turned to his bedroom and Hermione, having the last word, aimed her wand at his back, "Petrificus Totalus." Draco's body went ridged as if he were a soldier at attention and he fell backwards completely immobilized. Hermione smirked and put the baby clothes on top of her cupboard before curling up on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**So whaddya think? (Is that even a word?) Haha, :P Reviews people reviews! Bringing you another chapter soon :) **


	4. Complaints

**So here's chapter four. :) Hope you like it and please review. **

* * *

**Chapter Four- Complaints**

Hermione opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched out. It was the fourth week since she'd become pregnant to Draco's demon child and according to Professor McGonagall the baby was in its third month of development.

Hermione stood up and stretched again, walking into the bathroom and pulling her shirt flat as she observed her slightly rounded belly. The brunette had been the second to start showing after Parvati whose baby bump was slightly bigger than hers.

Holding a hand to her abdomen affectionately for a moment, Hermione stripped and got into the shower, relishing the cool water running in streams over her body.

Just as she hopped out of the shower and was reaching for her towel the door to Draco's room opened and twin screams were heard as Hermione grabbed her towel and wrapped it protectively around herself, "Malfoy get out!" The witch shrieked hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow Granger!" Draco protested as he backed away, "Learn to knock you stupid ferret!" Hermione retaliated slamming the door shut on his toes, "Argh! You stupid Mudblood!" Draco hopped on one foot as Hermione opened the door and hit him again before closing it.

"What the hell was that for?" The Slytherin yelled through the door, rubbing his sore toes, "For calling me names!" Hermione poked her tongue at the shut door before dressing quickly. She left to her room, not even deigning Draco with the knowledge that she was done with the bathroom.

These 'spats' had been going on since their fight after which they had refused to acknowledge each other except when firing insults back and forth. The brunette witch had left it up to Blaise to walk into her apartment and find his best friend stunned on the ground and counter the hex. She also left it to him to repair the room despite him not even living there.

Hermione left the apartment quickly as Draco decided to risk checking the bathroom for life, furious when he found the brunette hadn't told him it was free.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and skipped over to Harry and Ron, sitting between them. She glanced around and found Ginny across from her with Blaise on her right, Neville on her left.

"Hey guys," Her greeting was met with smiles and mumbles. The Gryffindor Princess looked at Ron who wasn't eating much, "What's wrong?" Ron looked up at her then back at his food, "Lavender won't stop annoying me… She keeps asking if she can sleep in my bed and to feel her 'baby bump'." The redhead shuddered and shovelled a measly fork of bacon into his mouth.

Hermione supressed a giggle before turning to eye off Ginny and Blaise. It seemed she had made him her personal slave as he filled her plate and fed her, doing her homework as well. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and winked before looking down at her plate as Harry watched her interaction with the Slytherin.

The Slytherin in question looked non to happy about the arrangement and scribbled messily across Ginny's homework sheet. Hermione took a bit of egg, grimacing at the taste that was affected by her pregnancy.

"Oh yuck." The brunette spat the egg back out and Ginny gave her sympathetic look, "I know right. How lives suck so bad… At least you're not getting cravings for bacon with mayonnaise and vegemite." The youngest Weasley pointed to her plate where indeed a strip of half-eaten bacon sat, smothered in mayonnaise and vegemite.

Just then the owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping letters and parcels to everyone. A tawny owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione and she pocketed it, resolving to read it later. She turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah but it's better than being forced to hang up charmed trinkets," Harry voluntarily added, his face having the look of one who hadn't slept well. The Chosen One stabbed a piece of toast repeatedly with his knife, "What do you mean Harry?" Neville spoke quietly from beside Ginny, his face all pale.

"Luna is obsessed with hanging all these charms and trinkets everywhere to repel all these creatures that aren't even real. But try telling her that," Harry said the last bit with the air of someone who has tested his own words.

Hermione laughed as she spied Luna at the Ravenclaw table a new necklace that seemed to have moonstones strung on it, obviously for warding away some creature or other. Neville who had been sitting quietly apart from his question spoke up, the conversation obviously about everyone's complaints towards their partners.

"Parvati won't stop talking to me about baby names. It's stressing me out." His voice was a higher pitch then normal and indeed as Hermione looked at him, he did seem stressed. And also very pale.

"Hey, it's okay Neville, just ignore her," Ginny turned to comfort Neville, ignoring Blaise's attempts to catch her attention. "I've been trying but she won't let me leave, my head hurts from trying to remember all the names," Neville groaned and put his head on the table, Ginny going back to her conversation with Blaise.

"Man up Neville and tell her you don't really care," Muffled though it was Hermione still heard Ron talk through his food, his appetite having returned. "Ronald!" The brunette scolded the redhead as Neville got paler at the thought of arguing with Parvati.

"I gotta go guys," Ginny stood up and dragged a reluctant Blaise behind her, carrying her homework. Harry watched them go before he too left, followed by Ron who was trying to avoid Lavender but failing miserably.

"Breathe Neville," Hermione whispered to the fellow Gryffindor as he began hyperventilating, the stress of living with Parvati taking its toll. Before she could say anymore or Neville could reply he fainted, sliding off the bench to the cold floor.

"Neville!" Hermione's shriek got the attention of a few people, mainly Slytherins who snickered at the unconscious boy. The brunette sent them all withering glares before using a hovering charm on Neville and floating him out of the Great Hall and to the hospital wing.

"Ah, Miss Granger you're here on time. Dear me what happened to Mr Longbottom?" Madame Pomfrey glanced up and rushed over, gesturing for Hermione to put him on one of the hospital beds, "He fainted Madame." Pomfrey tutted gently, waving her wand over Neville's form.

"There he should wake up in a few moments. Now come with me Miss Granger." The Medi-witch gestured to where the curtains had been drawn around a bed. "Excuse me Madame?" Hermione hesitated, confusion in her eyes. Pomfrey turned back to her, "You got my letter I presume? Asking you to come here for an examination of you and the baby."

Hermione pulled said letter from her pocket and held it up sheepishly for Madame Pomfrey to see, "Ah, there's the letter…" The elder witch gestured again for the younger witch to follow her, "Never mind, you're here now. This way."

The pair walked over to the curtained area where Pomfrey drew back the curtain to allow them access. "Malfoy?" Hatred laced Hermione's voice as she found Draco standing next to the hospital bed, arms folded defensively across his chest.

"Granger," He answered curtly, not stooping to chance her with a look. "What is he doing here?" Hermione whirled to Pomfrey, her hand behind her, pointing at the, in her opinion, 'stain' in the room.

"As the father of your child he is required to be here." Madame Pomfrey turned a stern look to Hermione before motioning for her to lie on the bed. The Gryffindor hesitated for a moment before sending Draco a scathing look and hopping onto the bed.

"Now this may hurt a bit." The Medi-witch informed Hermione and Draco smirked, finally enjoying having to come to the hospital wing. Pomfrey drew her wand and held it steadily over the younger witch's abdomen muttering words that neither student could hear.

Hermione fidgeted, nothing happening before she arched her back slightly, her mouth open in a breathless moment of pain. The brunette slumped back against the bed and her stomach glowed blue, a strand of the light rising and forming the shape of a developing foetus.

The movement of the baby inside its mother's womb showed on the magical projection, giving them a live 3D view. "Wow." Draco breathed out, before at a sarcastic look from Hermione stood quietly again, watching the projection.

"Well it appears to be healthy." Madame Pomfrey observed as she waved her wand and numbers appeared around the floating image, obviously telling of the babies vitals. "Now." She turned to look at the two students, "Would you like to know your babies gender?"

Ignoring him as she was Hermione still turned to Draco, "Malfoy?" The blond blinked, tearing his eyes away from the image of the baby to look at Hermione, his eyes turning hard, "Why should I care?" With that he stormed off out of the room, Hermione hesitating before slipping off the bed, severing the projection and following him.

"Malfoy, Malfoy wait up!" The brunette hurried along after the Slytherin, having to speed walk since she wasn't allowed to run. "Malfoy!" Hermione caught up to Draco and stopped in front of him, breathing raggedly from the short walk. "What was that all about? Why don't you want to know the gender of our baby?"

She stared at him intently, confusion in all corners of her face as he watched her back, "Because I don't care that's why." He sounded almost whiny, like a child complaining about something. Fire seemed to ignite in Hermione's eyes as she struggled to control her rising anger.

"Oh stop complaining Malfoy! Just because I'm the mother of your child!" The Gryffindor's voice rose steadily and Draco stood calmly, taking it, "Fake child." His voice was a whisper and Hermione paused, her face losing all emotions as she whispered back, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Granger, you tell me to stop complaining and expect me to show some feeling towards that thing in your stomach," Draco pointed an accusing finger at Hermione's abdomen who put a hand over it protectively, her other hand resting against her lips. "Yet it's not even alive, you get ultrasounds or whatever, your belly gets bigger but in the end it's all for nothing because that 'child'. Is. Fake." Draco took a step closer with the last two words till he was almost nose-to-nose with the shocked brunette.

Unshed tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she stared off with Draco and before she could stop herself she took her hand from her mouth and brought it across Draco's face with a resounding crack. "You are a pathetic human being _Draco _Malfoy." Hermione leaned over to the Slytherin to whisper as he held a hand to his cheek in surprise, bent slightly at the waist.

"And I truly feel sorry for you." Hermione pulled away from Draco and stalked off towards her apartment, ignoring Sir Cadogan's challenges as she fell into a crying heap on the couch, skipping all her classes for the day.

* * *

Later that night after having skipped dinner and turning away Ginny, Harry and Ron who came looking for her, Hermione still lay on the couch as Draco walked in. The blond glanced at her small frame curled on the seat before walking into his room, slamming the door shut.

A single tear rolled down over Hermione's rosy cheek as she held a hand to her baby bump, whispering to the dark, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

**So did you like it? And some of you might be wondering why Madame Pomfrey didn't just us a normal 'muggle' ultrasound instead of causing Hermione pain well because the magical way allowed her to better observe the baby and besides it only hurt for a moment. Oh and also I thought it was cooler :) **


	5. Kicking And Screaming

**Chapter five! Yay! Hope you have fun reading it and please review :)**

* * *

** Chapter Five- Kicking And Screaming**

Hermione groaned as she felt a small fluttering in her stomach, though, thinking it was just nerves about all her homework that was piling up, she thought nothing of it. The book in her hand lay unread as she recalled her argument with Draco after Madame Pomfrey had asked if they wanted to know the gender of their baby two weeks and two days ago.

A sigh escaped her and Draco glanced up from where he was doing his potions homework on the other side of their apartments lounge room. Hermione sent him a glare and he smirked slightly, going back to his homework not at all having lost any sleep over the fight.

"Bloody stuck up Pureblood Slytherin," Hermione's words were too quiet for Draco to hear as she stood up. Another fluttering sensation appeared in her abdomen and Hermione pressed a hand to her obvious five month developed baby bump.

"Is that you baby?" Hermione smiled down at her belly as she felt movement under her hand. The Gryffindor had taken to speaking to her unborn child frequently, telling it all about her day. Something hit Hermione's hand, something that felt like knuckles as though the baby was throwing a fist around in her belly.

"Easy there." The brunette spoke soothingly to her belly as Draco watched her, his homework forgotten for the moment. Hermione smiled again before glancing up and catching Draco staring at her. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing from you Mudblood," He replied with a sneer turning back to his nearly completed homework. Hermione breathed in deeply and let it out in a loud sigh as a large Black-capped Screech Owl flew in through their window. In its talons was a small parcel.

Hermione walked over to it seeing as Draco had no such intentions, taking the parcel from it. The owl blinked large round eyes at her before taking off. The witch opened the parcel and a handful of screws fell out along with a screwdriver and a note.

"What the..?" Hermione placed the screws and screwdriver on the table in front of Draco before inspecting the handwriting on the letter, recognizing the green writing as Professor McGonagall's. She turned it over and broke the seal, taking out the letter and unfolding it, unconsciously reading the small script out loud.

_Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy_

_These parcels each contain parts that will be needed in the construction of your child's cot. It is requested that you both participate in making it and that you do not use magic. A room will be set up upon the cots construction for it to go in which will also be your child's room. _

_Professor McGonagall. _

Draco had abandoned his homework again as he listened to Hermione before turning to the mess of screws on the table before him. "Well I don't know about you Granger but I'm pretty sure that you need more than a hand full of screws and one screwdriver to make a cot." The Slytherin smirked at her and as if on cue a dozen or so owls flew into the room, burdened down with parcels which they dropped unceremoniously before taking off.

"You were saying Malfoy?" Hermione smirked to the blond before sitting down and opening all the parcels, revealing the parts of the cot. Draco watched her silently; disgusted with the fact she wasn't using magic before she glanced up at him.

"Aren't you going to help?" She pulled the wrapping off the last parcel and threw it to the side, summoning the screws and screwdriver to her, "I'm a Malfoy, Granger, we don't do servants work." Draco spat, recovering his homework before realising he'd finished it.

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy; you're not as high and mighty as you think you are." Hermione retaliated as she glanced over the instructions, memorising them, before setting to work, "Besides Professor McGonagall said we have to work together," She added to her argument with a glance at his indifferent face.

"Does it look like I care what that old hag says?" The Slytherin drawled, leaning back in his chair. Hermione glared at him angrily before picking up section A and section B, figuring out how they joined.

A few minutes later Hermione was at her wits end as the cot just refused to be constructed. Draco laughed at her rising frustration and she looked up at him, "Malfoy, help me." Draco stopped laughing, a sarcastic look on his face as he held a hand to his chest.

"Is the great know-it-all Granger asking me, Draco Malfoy, for my help?" He raised an eyebrow and Hermione crossed her arms, "No, I'm not asking, I'm telling you to help me or so help me Merlin I will hex you and this time Blaise won't show up to counter it." The brunette smirked as Draco glared at her, before slowly slinking over and sitting as far from her as he could.

"Now what?" Draco seethed, glaring moodily at the pieces of white-washed wood around him. "Now we build the cot." Hermione replied, picking up sections A and B again. "So these pieces have to fit like this but they won't."

Hermione showed him what she meant before looking to him expectantly, "Yeah and what do you want me to do about it?" The blond retorted, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. "Oh stop acting like a two year old Malfoy."

A strand of curly brown hair fell into Hermione's eyes and she brushed it back before on a whim tied her hair into a messy bun, parts falling free to frame her face. Draco stared at her hair, wondering how she could leave to be so messy. Sure it looked pretty but it was still messy and frizzy not at all like his well-kept, slicked-back blond locks.

"I can act however I want Granger," Draco replied huffily before drawing his wand, "What are you doing?" The Gryffindor asked as he pointed his wand at the unassembled cot, "Malfoy we can't use magic!" Hermione practically yelled as Draco waved his wand and the cot constructed itself.

"Yeah, well I just did." The Slytherin smirked at the fuming brunette who was using the back of the couch to pull herself to her feet. Draco rose effortlessly and smoothly from the ground to stand next to the table. As the pair stared at the cot, wondering what to do now, the panels on each end glowed for a moment before fading away.

"Now that is wicked." And Draco meant it as he looked at the left panel. On it was a picture of a skull with bright green flames coiling out of its eye sockets and from its lip-less mouth. Around and through the skull coiled a magnificent dark green python, its head rearing above the skull, fangs bared.

"That's gruesome." Hermione exclaimed, having walked over to look at the picture. Draco glanced at her distastefully before walking around the other side to look at the right panel. He yawned sarcastically as he looked as the picture, "Boring…"

Hermione joined him and found herself pleased with the image. It was a fiery red lion standing proudly with one paw raised, its face turned up, mouth wide in mid-roar. The mane and fluff on the tip of its tail were made of luscious red fire. The Gryffindor nodded approvingly at the image and as she watched the flames began to move, along with the green skull fire, flickering as though there was a breeze.

"Awesome." Hermione whispered and she felt movement in her belly, as though the baby was agreeing. She glanced down and pulled her shirt taught across her abdomen, watching as a foot pressed itself against her skin. "Oh my god." The witch laughed in wonder as the foot disappeared then showed again in another spot.

The baby continued to kick out and Draco found himself watching, somehow mesmerised by it. He had claimed that the 'thing' inside Hermione was fake and that he couldn't love it let alone like it. But standing there, watching the delight on Hermione's face and the footprints that appeared across her belly, Draco's thoughts were straying.

The bushy-haired brunette laughed and looked up at Draco, a smile dancing over her features. He looked up to meet her gaze and unconsciously his hand twitched, as though wanting to brush against the girl's belly. The smile faded from Hermione's face as Draco continued to stare at her, lost in his thoughts.

"Malfoy?" The quietly spoken word snapped Draco out of his daze and his expressionless face adopted a sneer, "What do you want Mudblood?" Taken back by the sudden insult Hermione blustered, "I-I just wondered what you want to do with the cot…"

Draco, completely appalled by his earlier thoughts, looked down at the witch with disgust, "It's not my problem." With that he turned and stormed to his room, throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Hermione watched him go, perplexed as Draco let out a sharp cry and opened the door quickly, tripping through the frame in his haste to leave the room.

Through the open door Hermione could see baby-blue painted walls, scattered with white clouds that moved. The Gryffindor, confused as to why Draco's room was painted like this when before it had been a rich green colour, looked around and her gaze fell upon the discarded letter that had arrived with the cot.

From where she was Hermione re-read the letter, a small smile on her face as she read; _A room will be set up upon the cots construction for it to go in which will also be your child's room. _

Hermione looked up at Draco who was running this hands through his hair, opening and closing the door in the hope that when it opened his room would be back to normal. The witch summoned the letter to her hand, "Malfoy." Her quiet voice carried over to the wizard and he whirled to her, "What?"

The letter waved in his face as Hermione held it up and Draco snatched it from her, reading it and coming to the same conclusion as she had. Draco let the paper fall from his hands as he glanced at his room then across the lounge room to Hermione's.

"Not your problem hey Malfoy?" Hermione teased although she was quietly raging on the inside. Draco turned to look at her, not even trying to hide his anger as he whispered, "I am going to kill them."

* * *

**So can anyone guess what happened? And why Draco and Hermione are obviously so angry? :D I know what's wrong… Well of course I do, I'm writing it, but do you know? That is the question. :) ^_^ **


	6. Canoes

**So here you go, chapter 6. So sorry for the wait but I didn't have internet for a couple of days :/ Hope this makes up for it :D **

* * *

**Chapter Six- Canoes**

Hermione walked forward cautiously, hoping she was wrong and the school just decided Draco's rom needed a new paint job. No luck there as she pushed the door open wider and looked at the empty space beyond.

The room had baby-blue painted walls and white, fluffy clouds that moved around, forming shapes and animals. The door to the lounge room was in the front left corner and the door to the bathroom had disappeared altogether.

Hermione walked further into the room, turning slowly on the spot. The ceiling had been painted with the image of the night sky, stars winking down at the witch. A light shimmered to the right and against the wall the cot appeared next to a rocking chair.

As Hermione watched and Draco observed from the doorway a waist high cabinet appeared across from the door. A changing table appeared to the right of the doorway, filled with the items required to change a baby. A small toy box decorated with trees appeared beside the cabinet, the trees moving to an invisible breeze.

Something felt weird under her feet and Hermione looked down, only just realising the grass that grew from the floor, bright green and fresh; there was no dirt under it however.

And then the Gryffindor turned back to the cot and noticed for the first time the painting that shone above it. She gasped at its beauty, marvelling in the detail.

It was a painting of her and Draco, though they weren't touching each other, depicted as Angels, golden wings springing from her back, white from his. They both wore Greek-style _chitons_, their feet bare. The painting of Hermione started moving, putting a hand to her pregnant abdomen and smiling up at the real Hermione.

The painting of Draco however crossed his arms and had an air of indifference. Hermione finally understood what the painting of the pair was for. It showed their relationship and how relaxed they were together. Watching painting Draco shoot a glare at the Angel Hermione brought her to earth on how rocky they were as partners.

"Well, that's not disturbing at all…" A voice spoke, startling Hermione out of her revelations and she turned to find the real Draco still leaning in the doorframe, looking with much distaste at the painting.

Hermione, carefree after the beauty of the room ignored him, looking around the room once more before brushing past Draco. The brunette lightly walked to her room, already in her pyjamas after taking a shower hours earlier. Her singlet top stretched over her belly and she had exchanged her shorts for long, loose pants.

Draco turned to follow her and stopped in the doorway, noticing a predicament as Hermione folded back the sheets on her bed, "Wait, there is no way I'm sleeping in a bed with a Mudblood, I'd rather sleep on the floor!" He huffed and folded his arms over his chest as Hermione glanced up at him.

The witch grabbed a pillow and a thin sheet, throwing them onto the floor, "That can be arranged," Hermione combed back her hair as Draco stared at her with disbelief, "Excuse me? I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't sleep on the floor."

Hermione simply smirked at him and curled up on her bed, turning out the lights, her voice a faint whisper, "They do now." Seething with anger Draco turned to the bathroom to go for a shower and mull over how his life was terrible.

After his invigoratingly cold shower Draco pulled on his black slacks, leaving his chest bare. He strolled back into Hermione's room, using _Lumos _to find his way to the pillow and sheet on the floor. Hermione, having trouble sleeping, watched him and frowned at his chest, "Malfoy put a shirt on."

Her voice was condescending and Draco smirked, turning to face her as she sat up, "No Granger I don't think I will; just because you fear for your innocence… Besides I always sleep without a shirt."

"I won't sleep in the same room as you unless you put a shirt on." Hermione whispered angrily and still smirking Draco went and opened the door, "That can be arranged." Hermione glared at him for a moment before falling back against her pillow, "I hate you."

Draco laughed haughtily and walked back to his patch of floor, without the help of his wand. Thinking he was in the right direction Draco walked without hesitation till his toes slammed into the post of Hermione's bed. Draco yelped and grabbed his foot, hopping around till his foot got caught up in his sheet and he tripped, falling squarely onto his pillow, "Dammit."

* * *

The next morning Hermione stretched slowly, a faint fluttering in her abdomen as the baby woke up with her. "Morning," The brunette spoke to her belly, pulling her singlet as far as she could down before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and meeting something that was not carpet; Draco's face.

"Oops…" Hermione moved, and placed her feet next to the sleeping blond stepping lightly over his prone figure. Draco muttered and his eyes flickered open as Hermione stepped over him and he momentarily forgot where he was. "God dammit…" Draco slammed his head back against the pillow angrily before sitting up, groaning over his aching back.

As Hermione watched the Slytherin amusingly a cream coloured owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on Draco's chest before leaving. "Flipping filthy creature," Draco growled and sat up, throwing the letter away when he noticed Hermione's name on the front. The witch in question caught the letter and opened it, recognizing Professor McGonagall's hand writing.

"It says that we're to go to the black lake after breakfast and be prepared for water activities…" Hermione raised one eyebrow along with Draco. She folded the letter and dropped it onto her bed, gliding into the bathroom, "I call first shower." Hermione called over her shoulder and Draco muttered darkly, "Of course you do."

* * *

Hermione sat at the edge of the black lake, sunnies covering her eyes from the harsh sun as Ginny chatted away beside her. The girls had met at the Great Hall and talked at length about the new sleeping arrangements, ignoring everyone else. Despite trying to hid it, a small blush had crept over Ginny's face as she spoke of how she'd had to share a bed with the Slytherin, Blaise.

Hermione sighed and lolled her head back on her shoulders, a red cloak covering her body same as Ginny and all the other girls. Professor McGonagall had talked to the gathering of students and told them that they would be spending the day on the black lake in magic-controlled canoes, simply to relax.

Most of the boys didn't see how this was relaxing but the girls had been gleeful. Now a shadow fell over Hermione and she looked up to find Ron offering her his hand. She took it happily and he pulled her to her feet as Blaise did the same Ginny.

"You okay 'Mione?" Ron smiled genuinely and Hermione returned it, pushing her sunnies to sit on top her masses of curls. "Fine Ron and you?" She led the way down to the edge of the black lake, scowling at the glint of blond hair just ahead.

"Yeah sure…" Ron's mumble barely reached her ears and Hermione stopped before the canoe she had to share with Draco to turn to him, "What's wrong?" Hermione undid the clasp around her throat for the cloak and let it fall; revealing the fancy black one-piece togs she wore designed to accommodate her belly beneath. Ron's eyes unwittingly trailed over her pregnant but well-curved body before meeting her eyes guiltily.

"It's just Lavender keeps annoying me…" Was his muttered response and Lavender, as though by some unknown signal, came over and grabbed his upper arm firmly, "Come on Won-won." With one last helpless gaze at Hermione, as though begging for her to help him, Ron allowed Lavender to drag him off to their canoe.

"Well I thought the Weasel would never leave." A voice drawled and Hermione whirled to find Draco sitting lazily in the ebony canoe, wearing deep green swim shorts. Draco smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped gingerly into the canoe, a hand out to steady herself, her other protectively around her stomach.

"Oh hurry up Granger," Draco growled, watching as four similar canoes took off from the bank, each carrying a pregnant girl and their Live Lessons partners. "Shut up ferret." Hermione sat firmly on the wooden seat of the canoe, gripping the edges tightly.

The canoe rocked slightly as it took off from the bank, propelled by magic, gliding after the others. Draco turned from Hermione and faced forward, leaning on his elbows with his chin on his palms. "Something wrong Granger?" Draco looked back to see Hermione's knuckles turning white from her iron grip on the canoe.

Her terrified look went from the bottom of the boat to meet Draco's cold grey gaze, "As a matter of fact Malfoy, I'm not overly fond of water and I'm not the best of swimmers." The witch returned her gaze to the bottom of the canoe as it sped up, gliding in large circles while the others did their own thing.

"Typical…" Draco muttered before turning back to the front as Blaise directed his canoe over to theirs. "Hey Draco!" Blaise called out, his canoe stopping half a metre from theirs. "Zabini," Draco acknowledged his friend who was saying something quickly to Ginny who was disagreeing.

"Blaise Zabini you do that and I will kick your arse." Ginny growled but Blaise simply winked at her and stood up, causing the canoe to rock slightly before he regained his balance.

"Relax Ginny, I'll be fine." And with that, no further warning, Blaise turned and stepped, his foot reaching Hermione and Draco's canoe. "Blaise!" Ginny screeched, grabbing for him as he stepped fully into the other canoe.

Surprised, Hermione shrieked and the cane began to rock unsteadily, water sloshing over the sides. Draco managed to half turn around to find his friend standing with one foot in the canoe, his other balanced roughly on the edge.

"Zabini…" The blond warned and Blaise flashed him a grin as Hermione shrieked again, catching the attention of the other canoes who turned and sped towards them.

"'Mione! Ron shouted, leaning frantically over the front of his canoe as it neared the brunette. Blaise, a look of worry over-taking his cocky grin, wobbled a bit as he attempted to regain balance. Draco caught Hermione's terrified gaze and reached for her, "Granger," Just before Blaise's leap of faith overcame his nimble skills and the canoe flipped, spilling its contents into the black lake.

Blaise swam for the surface and broke into the air, Ginny shouting out to him and the other two. Draco meanwhile was floating just below the surface, looking around for Hermione. Above the water Ron, Harry and Neville had reached them and leaving their partners in the canoes, dived into the water.

Draco continued to spin around and caught a glimpse of wavy-brown hair just below and to the left of him. The blond tore at the water and pulled himself alongside Hermione, wrapping an arm around her pregnant waist and kicking for the surface. The three other boys, having dived repeatedly in search of their friend, rose to the surface as Draco did the same, Hermione in his clutches.

Blaise, who had been pulled back into his canoe by a furious Ginny, turned and watched Draco shake the witch in his arms. "Granger, Granger answer me!" The blond grabbed Hermione's jaw and gently shook her face, adding a small slap to her cheek.

Water poured out of Hermione's mouth and she raggedly breathed in and out, coughing and retching. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron swam over, Neville returning to his canoe to calm down Parvati.

"Give her to me Malfoy." Ron demanded holding his arms out for Hermione as he treaded water in front of Draco. The Slytherin, grey eyes locked with Hermione's deep brown, confusion filled eyes, passed her over to Ron who with help from Neville and Harry got her into his own canoe with Lavender and took off for shore.

As currents surged from behind the canoe Blaise, a bit sheepishly, clapped his hands, "Well that was fun." He grinned at Draco, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Luna and Parvati who stared back at him angrily. "You. Stupid. Idiot!" The redheaded female Weasley slammed her hand over the back of Blaise's head with every word, anger scaring the words.

A few minutes later everyone was back in their respective canoes and following after Ron, Lavender and Hermione who were almost at the bank. Draco urged his canoe on faster and it over-shot the others, slamming into the bank beside Ron's canoe.

Three other canoes landed beside his and their occupants all got out, moving to where Ron had Hermione sitting on the ground. The redheaded male had his hands on each of Hermione's face asking her questions to which she groggily replied, a hand on her abdomen.

"Granger..?" Draco whispered and the brunette looked up at him, her face moving away from Ron's hands who turned. Ron stood up and growled, "You!" And stormed forward aiming a punch which grazed Draco's face as he dodged back in time. "Ron!" Hermione yelled out, beckoning wildly for Lavender to help her up.

Draco used his momentum to rock forward and slam his fist into Ron's side as Ginny stood on the side screaming at them to break it up. "Stop!" Hermione moved in between the boys and held her hands up, force-fields rising from her hands to hold them back as though she'd cast _protego_.

"Ronald what the hell?" Hermione's wet hair clung to her face as she turned to him, the force-fields still up for insurance. "It was Malfoy's fault you almost drowned!" Ron yelled and Hermione frowned at him, "Ron, Draco saved me! Blaise was the idiot that capsized the canoe!" Draco looked up at his name as Blaise sheepishly hid behind Ginny who was offering him no protection.

"Yeah well…" Ron stuttered, trying to back up his outrageous claim, "It's still his fault," He finished lamely before storming off. Harry, soothing a raging Ginny, risked a small laugh, "If I didn't know better I'd say Ron was the hormonal pregnant one not Lavender," Neville laughed nervously and Lavender glared at Harry who shrugged, "No offense Lav but it's true."

A worn out Hermione simply threw her hands up in submission, "Whatever, I give up." She started to make her way to the castle and with a cautious look at a still angry Ginny, Harry ran after her, "'Mione wait up, you have to go to the hospital wing!"

After hitting Blaise in the shoulder Ginny hurried after the pair. Lavender and Parvati shoved past Blaise on their way after the redhead and Neville ran after them leaving just the two Slytherins. "Well…" Blaise pursed his lips and smiled at Draco. The blond stared at his friend for a moment then shook his head and slowly walked to the castle, watching the procession of students ahead of him. Blaise left soon after.

Draco found Hermione in their apartment after she'd been at the hospital wing for a couple of hours, sitting on the couch with her homework. "I'm going for a shower," Draco murmured and the Gryffindor looked up from her writing, "Malfoy."

Attention caught Draco looked back, "What?" he rubbed his eyes tiredly, waiting for her to talk. "Just… Thank you." Hermione whispered before pushing her homework to the side and brushing past him into their room having gone for a shower when she got back.

Draco walked into the bathroom, glancing back at Hermione who was trying to fall asleep, "Next time Granger. Wear togs that don't match the colour of the water… I might not be able to find you."

* * *

**Soooo... Did you like it? I thought it was cool though the ending seemed rushed in my opinion.. Oh well :) **


	7. Harmony

**Okay so I am sooo sorry for the long wait, I just didn't feel like writing and I didn't want to force myself to write in case it ended up going terrible... :/ I have made a resolution though that I will write and post at least one new chapter every two weeks. Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Harmony**

Hermione stretched and her hand collided with someone's face and she pulled back hastily. It had been two weeks since the black lake and Blaise was still in detention. It had been one week since Professor McGonagall had decreed that all partners must sleep in the same bed and not be pushed to the floor or couch. This, she had claimed, was to help create bonding between the pairs for when they had the babies who would spend their first few weeks sleeping with their parents.

Hermione detested the new rule even though McGonagall had put a spell over them so that nothing could happen between the pairs. Draco mumbled in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach, moving closer to Hermione. She sat up on the edge of the bed and the movement woke Draco, who blinked slowly, yawning loudly.

"Morning," Draco stretched and rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow. Hermione glanced back at him and turned her nose up, looking away from him. "Aww, don't act like that. I saved your life." Draco teased and Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to unclench her fists, "Shut up Malfoy, that was two weeks ago," She stood up and the blond sat up, crossing his legs as he watched her gather her clothes for the day.

"Yeah but I still saved you Granger, you can't deny that," Draco leaned back against the pile of pillows and stretched out; smirking at the withering look Hermione sent him. The witch knocked over Draco's broom stick with a simple, "Whoops," Of apology and walked as fast as she could into the bathroom as the Slytherin glared after her.

Refreshed after the cold shower Hermione pulled on her school robes which bulged around her growing abdomen before collecting her school things and leaving, Draco going for his own shower. Outside Sir Cadogan yelled after her, shouting his usual challenges as his barrel-pony grazed contentedly. "Hey Hermione, wait up!"

The witch turned around to find Ginny hurrying towards her, Blaise trailing behind, picking at the sores on his hands from hand-cleaning the dungeons. "Ginny," Hermione acknowledged, ignoring Blaise who she still wouldn't talk to despite his apologies.

The two girls fell into step as they made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats; Hermione between Harry and Ron, Ginny across from her next to Blaise. "Hey 'Mione," Harry and Ron chorused before going back to their conversations; Ron with Lavender, Harry with an owl.

"Uh Harry…?" Hermione breached and Harry glanced up at her from his avid conversation with a beautiful Tawny Frogmouth, "Yeah..?" His glasses were skewed and his hair even more messy than usual, "Umm, why are you talking to an owl?" The brunette asked gently as Harry bit into a piece of toast which he then offered to the bird.

"'Mione don't be daft, he's not an owl… He's an uh… A… I have no clue what he is but he's not an owl." Harry clarified and Hermione remembered then that Tawny Frogmouth's weren't actually of the owl species but more closely related to nightjars and oilbirds. Across the table Blaise lifted his finger to his ear and made circular motions in saying of Harry's sanity.

This stopped as Ginny elbowed him and watched Harry with concern as he turned back to the Tawny, addressing it as 'Frederick'. Shaking her head slightly Hermione turned back to her breakfast as Professor McGonagall walked up to them, "Mr Potter, Weasley, Zabini." She looked at each wizard with their name, "Miss Weasley, Brown and Granger," After a pause she beckoned to Parvati down the table to join them along with Neville who sat in the opposite direction.

"Now," She eyed them all as they turned on the bench to watch her, Ron still eating his food, "To better enhance your relationship with your Live Lessons partners and to create harmony between you, I have decided that for meal times you must sit with said partners." She glanced at them all as they took in this news, some like Ginny and Ron, unconcerned as they did most days, the rest a bit iffy about the new decision. Hermione however was preferably fuming at having to spend even more time with Draco.

"Starting now," The teacher added to the immense displeasure of Hermione and with a resolute nod McGonagall set off to inform Luna and Draco at their respective tables. Hermione's eyes followed her journey as she stopped at the Slytherin table, taking a little while to catch Draco's attention and keep it. The blond didn't seem to be listening and then suddenly he sat up straight and looked at her with disbelief as she finished talking and left.

Draco frowned and turned to find Hermione watching him with distaste. He smirked and grabbed his cup of pumpkin juice and raised it slightly in her direction. The Gryffindor growled deep in her throat causing concerned looks from Ginny, Harry having moved Frederick to his shoulder and walking off in Luna's direction.

"I think Harry's gone a bit loopy," Blaise muttered conversationally, flinching as Ginny moved to hit him. "He's just stressed leave him alone," The redhead scolded before looking back at Hermione who was having a stare-off with Draco, each waiting for the other to break.

"Hermione..?" Ginny broke the silence, Neville taking his cue to sulkily follow Parvati towards her friends along the table. The brunette muttered something in response, a frown etching itself onto her face as her brows furrowed. "Why are you staring at Malfoy like that…?"

This broke the staring contest and Hermione whipped around, "Like what?" Ginny shrugged, non-committing and only after her own small staring contest with the older witch did she yield, "Like um… So intensely…" Hermione wrinkled her nose with distaste, "It's just he's not coming over here to join me and I _really _don't want to go over to him." She whined and ever the problem solver Ginny turned to Blaise.

"Blaise get up." The wizard stopped playing with his food to look up at her, blinking rapidly, "Why…?" Blaise broached warily and Ginny returned with a small smile, "Go and convince Malfoy to come over here." The redhead told Blaise who raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to?" Ginny smiled sweetly and clasped her hand in her pocket, obviously grabbing her wand, "Yes unless you want me to hex both of you."

Without another word Blaise dropped his fork and walked over to the Slytherin table purposely, his eyes fixed on Draco who watched him bemusedly. After a few minutes of the two seemingly arguing in which Blaise refused to be deterred he said something else and Draco relented, following him to the Gryffindor table and taking Harry's absent seat.

Blaise smirked at Draco's discomfort and Ginny leaned over to him, whispering, "How'd you convince him?" Blaise's smirk widened as he answered, loud enough for Draco to hear, "Told him about your threat and he readily agreed. I can't imagine why he'd be afraid of you." Draco scowled, Blaise having obviously heard how Ginny had gone rage at the blond.

"I'm not afraid of Weaselette," Draco sneered, not caring that Ginny could hear him, forgetting Hermione could hear him too. His answer to Blaise's taunt was met with an elbow to the ribs from Hermione. "Ow, you filthy mu-" Draco's exclamation faded as Ginny leaned on the table, listening to him intently with a look of innocence on her face, "What was that _Draco_?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled sweetly. "Nothing," Draco muttered, looking glumly down at Harry's abandoned plate of food. Ginny's laugh echoed loudly as she moved with mirth, collapsing against Blaise to contain her amusement. A smile crept over Hermione's features as she watched the younger witch before returning to her discarded breakfast, the smile fading at her missing hunger.

"So 'Mione how'd your check up go?" Ginny broke through her laughter to ask the brunette as she filled her bowl with cereal. Hermione glanced up, watching out of the corner of her eye as Draco became awfully interested in his fingernails. "It went fine, nothing interesting happened cept the baby kept punching my stomach." Hermione replied, her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach where just yesterday her babies hand had been.

"Cool," Ginny nodded her head in approval, speaking through a mouthful of cereal, "Guess what?" She swallowed her food and, glancing at Blaise, leaned eagerly towards Hermione, "What?" The brunette moved her plate away, trying to seem interested as the redhead gushed, "We found out the gender of our baby!"

Her announcement was filled with joy and the people surrounding Ginny blocked their ears against her sudden, high-pitched voice. She blundered on, unbeknown how her voice was affecting everyone, "We're having a boy!" The redhead bounced up and down in her seat as Lavender turned to her, "Me and Won-won are having a boy too!"

Hermione flinched visibly at the grammar mistake, quietly correcting the witch under her breath. Someone snorted and she looked over to see Draco smirking, having heard her, "Oh get over it Malfoy," Hermione hissed, Ginny forgetting her excitement for the moment as she heard Hermione, "Get over what?"

"Nothing Gin," Hermione raised her voice to reply, Draco's smirk widening until Ginny said, "So do you guys know what your babies going to be?" The smirk fell as the blond returned his attention to his nails. "Oh um, we _decided _not to find out till it's born." Hermione muttered.

Ginny frowned and went to say something else but suddenly Draco stood up and left, storming from the Great Hall. "What was that about?" Ginny enquired, forgetting their former conversation for this new one. "I have _no _clue," Hermione whispered vaguely, her gaze fixed on the giant doors. Ginny watched her for a moment before Blaise caught her attention and she turned to him, talking quietly.

"Excuse me," Hermione murmured, wiping her hands on a napkin and standing up to leave. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table where Harry was still talking to Frederick, Luna having joined his conversation. The doors stood before the witch and she pushed past them, glancing around at the empty front entrance before leaving the castle.

Hermione made her way to the edge of the black lake, watching the giant squid race through the water. "Having fun Granger?" A voice asked from the pile of large rocks next to the lake. The Gryffindor whirled around to find Draco standing on one of the boulders before he jumped to the ground and strolled over.

The brunette grunted non-committing, Draco smirking at her _reply_. The pair stood silently for a while, gazing out across the lake till Draco started speaking quietly, "Do you want to know the gender?" Hermione looked up and caught his gaze, frowning at him, "What?" Draco breathed in deeply, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face, "Do you want to know the gender of-" The blond glanced at her pregnant belly through his fingers, "The baby?"

Caught off guard, Hermione blinked stupidly before replying hesitantly, "I, uh. Umm…" She stuttered and Draco shrugged, a look of indifference flooding his face, "If you don't want to that's okay," The brunette continued to blink rapidly, utterly confused by the confusion and Draco's question. "Well um. I suppose we should wait till it's born," Hermione finally managed to clarify and with a small smile Draco nodded and walked off towards the castle, "Seeya Granger."

The Slytherin walked backwards as he watched her confusion grow before she nodded slowly, "Bye." With that Draco turned and left, leaving Hermione beside the lake before she too left, determined to find Ginny and talk about what had transpired.

* * *

**So did you like it? Took me long enough to write even though there's not much... :/ Please review :D **


	8. Hogsmeade

**So here is chapter eight. Sorry it took so long :'( Please forgive me.. **

**Chapter Eight- Hogsmeade**

Hermione mumbled in her sleep, unwilling to wake up from her happy slumber and an arm tightened around her back. Her eyes flew open and she first noticed that the arm belonged to Draco and that she was lying on his chest, head under his chin. Hermione sat up abruptly, clutching the bed sheet to herself even though she was wearing pyjamas. Her hand was lying flat on Draco's chest and the contact woke him up.

Draco blinked blearily, reaching up to rub his eyes. His gaze fell on Hermione sitting beside him, a look of horror on her face and he smirked. "What's wrong Granger?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Hermione's hand was on his chest and just why she was sitting up and staring at him in horror. "I just- Did you? Oh my god," Hermione stuttered, pulling her hand away which caused Draco to notice it. "Granger relax, nothing happened," Draco soothed, folding his arms behind his head and relaxing.

"How do you know that? I woke up half lying on you," The witch hissed, looking at him wildly. "Because, one; we would remember, and two; we wouldn't be wearing clothes, and three; people move in their sleep. Common knowledge Granger," Draco laughed and rolled off the bed, walking gracefully into the bathroom while Hermione blinked slowly.

* * *

Draco walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, to find Hermione still sitting on the bed. He sighed and grabbed the school clothes that she always had folded the night before and threw them at her. "Get ready Granger, we have Life Lessons first and I kind of need you for that class." Draco smirked and walked into the living room as Hermione went for a shower.

The door to the nursery opened as Draco looked around the room, noting the Angels above the cot. He stared at them for a moment and the Angel Hermione caught his eye and winked, Angel Draco's shoulder brushing her shoulder. The real Draco watched this interaction and sighed, "Typical," Before gently closing the door and walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione idly twirled her quill in her hand, watching Professor McGonagall talk without really hearing her. "Granger pay attention," Draco poked Hermione's shoulder, bringing her from her daydream. The brunette blinked before focusing on Draco and a small smile crept onto her face, "What's this? Draco Malfoy telling me to pay attention?"

Draco smirked back and whispered, "Yes it is because if you don't listen then I'll have no-one to copy off." Hermione laughed quietly and Ron turned around from in front of her, hissing at her to be quiet, an angry look on his face. Draco turned his smirk to the redhead, leaning over to Hermione and speaking into her ear, "Someone's jealous."

The witch turned abruptly to look at Draco, "Excuse me?" Draco laughed; a perfect imitation of Hermione's laugh, "You heard me." Hermione narrowed her eyes, glaring at Draco who smiled back at her innocently. "Mr Malfoy, Mrs Granger are you listening to me?" Professor McGonagall's voice called from the front of the classroom and the pair turned to stare at her dumbly. The teacher sighed and sent them a look of disapproval as she repeated what she'd said.

"I said that for the grade seven formal you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade next Saturday to purchase dress robes." The class broke into excited whispers before Lavender, always one for weight and looking perfect, asked, "But Professor we'll be almost due by then. How will we fit our dresses or dance?" McGonagall pushed her glasses further up her nose, "A simple charm will be used to make it seem like you're not pregnant. Though it will wear off by 11:30 be warned."

Hermione giggled as quietly as she could and Draco looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Something funny Granger?" The Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin and whispered, "It's just like Cinderella but half an hour earlier." Draco raised his other eyebrow, "Cinder Ella?" Hermione sighed, "Cinderella. It's about a girl who lives with her step-mum and two step-sisters and one night the prince holds a ball but she can't go. So her fairy-godmother arrives and turns her into a beautiful princess but warns her that she must return by midnight when the spell fades," Hermione summed up, Draco looking slightly confused.

"Why couldn't Cinder Ella use magic?" Draco asked and Hermione sighed again, "She wasn't a witch Malfoy. She was a muggle." The blond frowned, "But then why'd she have a fairy as her godmother if she was a muggle?" The brunette laughed, "It's a children's tale Malfoy, it's not real." Draco continued to frown, "Muggles are weird."

"Malfoy, Granger. Pay attention," McGonagall snapped and the class turned to look at the pair, a mixture of confused and interested looks on their faces. Hermione's face flushed red and Draco smirked, "Blushing like that you'd think you were caught doing something else." Hermione turned and glared at Draco, punching him in the arm and making him cry out slightly. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." McGonagall called out, sighing as she turned back to the board.

Draco turned to Hermione, a pout on his face, "Nice one Granger." Hermione went to retaliate but McGonagall cut her off, "Another five points Mr Malfoy. Anymore and it'll be detention." Hermione laughed at the stunned look on Draco's face but instantly quelled her laughter at the stern looks from Ron and Harry.

* * *

Ginny sat in Hermione's living room, her feet crossed under her body as she watched Hermione. "So what was that about in Life Lessons?" The redhead interrogated, drawing a tired, exasperated sigh from the brunette. "Nothing Gin." Hermione muttered and at the raised eyebrow sent her way, exclaimed, "Seriously nothing!" Ginny nodded, "Uh huh, sure." Hermione glared at her and Ginny raised her hands in defence, "I believe you."

A silence filled the room and finally Ginny broke it, "So who are you going with to Hogsmeade?" Hermione looked up, "Well I thought I'd go with you, Harry and Ron." She paused and added, "Blaise too if he's coming with." Ginny glared at the older witch who laughed back at her, "I meant nothing by it!" Hermione gasped between laughs and Ginny muttered, "Sure, sure." The door to the apartment suddenly opened and the room was filled with Sir Cadogan's demands for Draco to stand and fight like a man and the Slytherin's threats to burn the painting.

"Be nice Malfoy," Hermione told Draco sternly and he copied her words in a high-pitched voice, "_Be nice Malfoy_," Draco snorted, "As if. That guy annoys the living daylight out of me!" Hermione sighed, "You should still be nice." Ginny watched the conversation as if it were a tennis match before Draco waved his hand at Hermione, "Fine," Dismissing her and walking into their bedroom.

The redhead turned eagerly to Hermione, "What was _that _about? I mean Malfoy having a semi-civil conversation with you?" The brunette frowned, "Ginevra Weasely do not go there." Ginny gasped mockingly before glancing at Hermione's watch and standing awkwardly with her belly, "I should go. Blaise might be wondering where I am."

Hermione stared up at the witch, mock curiosity on her face, "What's _that _about? I mean Zabini worrying about where you are?" She teased, dodgily reusing Ginny's own words. The redhead poked her tongue, "Hermione Granger do not go there." The two girls laughed and Hermione rose to her feet, hooking her arm with Ginny's and walking her to the door, "Bye Ginny." She waved and Ginny returned it, "Bye 'Mione," Before leaving for her own apartment.

Hermione smiled to herself, walking into the bedroom to find Draco lying on the bed, reading a book. She turned and went for a shower, re-emerging fifteen minutes later in sky blue silk pyjamas and hopping into bed. "Night," She whispered and dimmed the lights, ignoring Draco's protests, "Goodnight Malfoy," Hermione said more firmly and Draco pouted, putting his book on the bedside table and curling up for sleep, "Night Granger."

* * *

Hermione grabbed the fur coat and pulled it around her shoulders, leaving the buttons undone. She pocketed her wand and pulled on her beanie to just above her eyebrows. Draco walked out of the bathroom wearing black pants, a white tee-shirt and a black, open jumper. Hermione walked to the bedroom door, turning back to look at Draco, "Seeya."

Draco whirled around, his wand in his hand and Hermione froze. "I'll walk with you," Draco smirked, pocketing his wand and moving past Hermione, through the door. The witch breathed out a sigh of relief and followed the blond, out the apartment's front door, ignoring Sir Cadogan. The pair trudged to the front of the castle where the carriages waited, pulled by the magical Thestrals.

Hermione paused beside on of the Thestrals, reaching out to pat it on the face. "You can see them?" Draco asked quietly ad Hermione nodded numbly, tears prickling her eyes as she remembered the end of her fifth year. An arm reached around her shoulders and Hermione leaned slightly against Draco, welcoming the comfort.

"'Mione!" A voice shouted and the brunette turned around, spying Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise walking down the school grounds. The four hadn't noticed Draco as he was half hidden behind the carriage and Hermione gave him a weak smile before walking over to the others. "Who were you talking to?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. Hermione shrugged, not failing to notice the wink Ginny sent her but choosing to ignore it.

"No one Ron," Hermione placated, climbing up into the carriage with Harry's help. Ginny followed her, with Blaise. Harry and Ron took the other side and the carriage took off, passing the stationary ones as they went to Hogsmeade. Hermione watched the Thestral pulling their carriage, ignoring the conversation around her. The carriage pulled up in the middle of Hogsmeade and the group got out, the Thestral leaving.

Hermione felt Ginny take her hand and haul her away, calling out to the boys, "We'll meet you at the three Broomsticks okay?" The trio nodded their agreements before leaving for Zonko's, leaving their dress robes till later. Hermione followed Ginny, eventually getting the redheads excitement as they neared Gladrags Wizardwear. The two witches entered the shop, assaulted by all the various styles of clothes.

There were all different socks in one section, some that flashed and even one that screamed when it got too smelly. There was self-ironing shirts and untearable pants, even clothes that stretched to fit any size. The manager of the shop, Mr Daulpis as his little badge said, hurried over, "Hello ladies, anything particular you're looking for?" Daulpis spoke with a slight British accent as he waved his hand in the direction of all the clothes.

"Dress robes," Ginny replied, craning her neck as she looked for the item of clothes. "Right this way ladies," Daulpis led the way around racks of clothes to the back of the shop which was filled with all types of dress robes for both men and women. "Call me if you need anything," The shop manager said, bowing slightly as he rushed off to greet another customer.

"So…" Ginny swung to face Hermione, a small grin inching its way onto her face. "Let's begin."

* * *

Ginny sighed and leaned back in the plush armchair, twirling her wand and conjuring flowers as she waited for Hermione. "'Mione, hurry up!" The redhead called out in a whiny voice towards the dressing room. "Just wait," Hermione called back before twitching aside the curtain and stepping through to reveal the dress she wore.

It was blue and cut off at her ankles, with thin spaghetti straps. It was elasticized around Hermione's chest and had a black belt just under the bottom of the elastic. Ginny stood up, struggling a bit around her belly, putting her own dress on her vacated seat. Hermione grabbed the skirt of her dress and swished it a bit as Ginny frowned, "I don't like it." The brunette glanced up at the younger witch and pouted, "But I like it."

Ginny sighed and motioned towards the dress; "It doesn't match you, just," Ginny turned and picked up the other dress on the second chair amongst the dress robes, "Try this one on please Hermione," The brunette deepened her pout and made to protest but Ginny cut her off, "Please?" The girl's blue eyes widened and Hermione sighed, "Fine," She mumbled, taking the dress from the younger witch and walking huffily into the dressing room.

Hermione walked out 12 minutes later, after having struggled into the dress by herself. She huffed as the flowers, Lotus flowers, fell from Ginny's wand, tangling into her hair. She brushed aside a pale pink one from her shoulder as the redhead ceased the magic and stood up again to admire Hermione's dress.

This one was a strapless pale lime green that reached the ground. It fitted to the shape of Hermione's chest and had jewels rimming the top which met in the middle and curled down to go under her chest and around her back. The strip of jewels spread a few centimetres wide and seemed to catch the light and send it shimmering around.

"I love it," Ginny breathed out and Hermione pouted even more, "But it's green," She whined and the younger Gryffindor waved her hand dismissively, "Malfoy'll love it." Hermione tugged at the dress unhappily, "Exactly." Ginny sighed and motioned to the dressing room, "Take it off and we'll find something else."

A smile lit up Hermione face and Ginny sat back on her armchair, placing her own dress on her lap and looking glum. The brunette went back into the dressing room and began to attempt to unclasp the dress, facing the mirror. The Lotus flowers in her hair complimented her features and oddly matched the dress, helping to bring out her eyes.

Hermione paused and swished the dress slightly; the front of it bulged out over her belly. Even pregnant, she had to admit it looked good. Thinking back to Ginny's sad face at having to wait even longer for her friend to find a dress Hermione made up her mind and got changed into her regular clothes.

* * *

The two Gryffindor witches made their way through Hogsmeade after having bought shoes; Ginny, black flats and Hermione, silver strappy stilettos. The pair walked into The Three Broomsticks, not at all surprised to find Ron, Harry and Blaise still there. They made their way over to them to find Harry, in his drunken stupor, had somehow managed to get Frederick out of his bedroom and down to the small village.

Ginny sighed and prised the butter beer from his hand, placing it far away as she sat between him and Blaise. Hermione sat next to Ron on the edge of the booth and shook her head slightly to warn away the waiter. Ron protested as he saw the waiter walk away and only Hermione in his way stopped him from going to order another butter bear.

"Did you guys get your dress robes?" Ginny asked, sipping at Harry's reclaimed beer. Blaise threw his arm around the female redhead's shoulders, earning a glare from Harry as he slurred, "Yes we did dearie." He pointed at Ron who blinked stupidly and the two witches sighed as Ginny moved Blaise's hand to point at the bags on the floor containing the wizard's dress robes.

Harry laughed at Blaise's mistake and Hermione watched, amused, as the Chosen One put Frederick on the Slytherin's head. Blaise shrieked, waving his arms around till Ginny calmed him down and Harry reclaimed his pet. "When did you get your dress robes?" Hermione asked tugging Ron's half-empty cup from his hands and refusing to give it back as he slurred his speech, "About an hour ago," He mumbled, holding up four fingers to emphasise the time passed.

"Oh, we were at the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and then we went to Tomes and Scrolls," Ginny recalled as to why they never saw the wizards at Gladrags Wizardwear. Frederick hooted softly and Harry absentmindedly patted the creature, a glazed look in his eyes. "We should go Gin," Hermione spoke up and the two witches stood up, Harry shaking his head and grinning at them, "Bye guys," The three boys waved stupidly and Ginny sighed, "Be back before three. Okay?"

The trio nodded and Harry and Ron reclaimed their drinks, oblivious to everything, even Frederick doing his business on Harry's clean shirt. The Gryffindor witches left and walked to the edge of Hogsmeade where a few carriages stood. They climbed into one slowly, the Thestral throwing its head about before drawing its carriage towards the castle. Hermione glanced out the window and behind them to find another carriage following them. Each carriage had a small window at the front and through this she could see a shock of blonde hair. Hermione pulled back into the carriage and sighed, ignoring Ginny. She honestly couldn't wait for the dance in the week coming.

**So sorry if you didn't understand my explaining Hermione's dress but my brother reads this and it would feel weird writing the words breasts or boobs.. Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea, I just said it.. O.O Well what are you gonna do about it brother..? Hmm? No wait.. I see in you a couple days time... Dang it..**

Anywho here is the link to what Hermione's dress looks like:

. /imgres?q=Formal%20green%20Dresses&safe=active&hl=en&biw=1924&bih=920&tbm=isch&tbnid=CH_bedo0VwNfMM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fgreen-formal-dresses&docid=j9hgCgRd6d0DUM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages%2Fproduct% &w=240&h=379&ei=WmvwUpSCIMiykgX_oIDICg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=531&page=1&start=0&ndsp=61&ved=0CFoQrQMwAw


End file.
